


Remix: Puzzles Or Die,  Darling~

by GypsumLilac



Series: A Simple Roll Of The Dice [6]
Category: Undertale
Genre: And it's really dumb but whatever, Death, Electrocution, Finally, Flirting with a Killer Robot, GUYS, Gen, I may go back and edit it someday, Interactive Fiction, Mettaton has glitchy speech, Underfell, Warfell, Word count is low because it’s a link to the game, had to make a website on neocities to publish this, i finished it, made it using twine, quizzes, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsumLilac/pseuds/GypsumLilac
Summary: You're caught.Not by Undyne, no. Even the corruption of the Royal Guard would be better than this.You're caught... by Mettaton's lackeys.The killer robot puts on glamorous death shows every weekend, bringing in unwilling dreemurrs from all over the kingdom.





	Remix: Puzzles Or Die,  Darling~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PUZZLES OR DIE, DARLING~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622475) by [GypsumLilac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsumLilac/pseuds/GypsumLilac). 



> CW for death, pain, electrocution... reverse stockholm syndrome??
> 
> If you're wondering where it is, just click the link thingamajig.
> 
> (It will open in the same tab, unless you right-click and say 'open in new tab')

[And now you're trapped, pacing...](https://gypsumlilac.neocities.org/Puzzles%20Or%20Die,%20Darling-.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it :D thank you for playing ;P 
> 
> It's not really very long, and there's only... like... three different endings you can get based on the relationship points you gain. Although one of those three has two different texts. :D it's like the quiz show in Undertale. Except different questions.


End file.
